<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkly rage by MBlack93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049784">Sparkly rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlack93/pseuds/MBlack93'>MBlack93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMFs, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, First Kiss, Flirting, Kate Argent Dies, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Violence, Warning: Kate Argent, small Lydia Martin/ OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlack93/pseuds/MBlack93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are kidnapped by hunters. They think their last hour has reached, and Stiles can only think about that he needs to tell Derek how he feels about him. </p><p>Before he can do exactly that, their tormenter is interrupted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkly rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought about this when listening to Centuries from Fall out boy.</p><p>Disclaimer; I don't own Teen wolf or Fall out boy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles grunts when he feels himself coming back into consciousness. He tries to take a deep breath but can feel that a couple of his ribs are fractured. He wheezes out a breath and feels someone shifting next to him. </p><p> </p><p>''Stiles? Stiles? Are you okay?'' A beautiful voice asks next to him. He knows exactly who it is. He dreamed of that voice since the whole debacle in the pool with the kanima. </p><p> </p><p>Derek Hale is next to him. Derek Hale is next to him and probably also bound and kidnapped with him. </p><p> </p><p>''Yeah, totally feeling fine here, just trying to breathe through the pain. Just a moment.'' Stiles says sarcastically. He almost can feel Derek roll his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>''Stiles,'' Derek says with a strained voice. </p><p> </p><p>''I'm okay, big guy, I'm trying to open my eyes, but I'm afraid of the dark, is it dark around us?'' </p><p> </p><p>He can hear Derek sign, but he totally knows that Derek finds him funny. </p><p> </p><p>He finally finds the power within to open his eyes, and it takes a couple of blinks to clear his vision. </p><p> </p><p>He looks around and sees that Derek is bound next to him, the wolf looks worried, but that could be wishful thinking. The werewolf could also totally be constipated. </p><p> </p><p>''Hey,'' Stiles says with a playful smile. He is so gone on the wolf; it is ridiculous. They are kidnapped for christ's sake, and the only thing Stiles can think about is the green in Derek's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>''Hey, are you really fine? I can't smell you. They threw something in my face when they took us.'' Derek growls. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles tries to feel around in his own body if he has broken anything. His wrist is a little sore, and two of his ribs. His head hurts, but he feels fine. He also feels his spark reacting inside of him. So maybe he can get them out of this. </p><p> </p><p>''I'm fine big guy, just some broken ribs, and my head and wrist hurt. Now, let's get thinking of an escape plan.'' Stiles murmurs. Not knowing if their kidnappers are nearby. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles looks around in the room. It seems like they are on the second floor inside an old warehouse. He can see large windows but can't see the ground. The industrial look says it's an old warehouse, he sees a large opening in the wall without doors, the next room seems empty too. </p><p> </p><p>''Can you hear anyone?'' He whispers to Derek. Derek strains his ears but shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>''I only can hear water dripping, there are a couple of heartbeats outside, but I can't hear anyone inside,'' Derek whispered back. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles feels a shiver on his spine when he feels Derek's breath on the shell of his ear. He thanks the gods that Derek can't smell his arousal at this moment because that would be fucking awkward.</p><p> </p><p>''I'm going to try something with my spark. Keep an ear out.'' </p><p> </p><p>Derek nods, and Stiles is reaching inside of him, trying to take hold of his spark. </p><p> </p><p>He flinches when as soon as he took hold of his spark, his head gives a sharp pain. He tries again and again, but the pain shooting through his head is clearly connected to his spark. He has never had this problem, and he is kind of freaking out at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>''Someone's coming. At least eight.'' Derek murmurs next to him, and Stiles gives up for the moment. </p><p> </p><p>''I can't reach my spark. It seems blocked.'' Stiles quickly whispers back. Derek's eyes go wide for a moment before the group of hunters enters the room. </p><p> </p><p>They are definitely hunters. All of them are dressed in black and have various weapons on them. Stiles quickly counts them and sees ten hunters. </p><p> </p><p>''Well, I must say, I don't recommend this for my next stay. I don't even think they have a TripAdvisor account. Derek, we should never return.'' Stiles says with a mischievous smile. </p><p> </p><p>Derek rolls his eyes, but his lips quirk just a little. They have been in terrible situations before, and they trust each other. They aren't going to die today. Well, they try to get out alive, at least. </p><p> </p><p>One of the hunters sneers and takes a step towards them, but Derek growls and flashes his blue eyes. The hunter doesn't seem intimidated but stops walking when he hears a woman cackle behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles can see Derek go rigid. He has already shifted to his beta shift, and that dude has amazing control. This could only mean bad things. </p><p> </p><p>When Stiles sees the woman step forward, he gasps involuntarily. That bitch survived. That fucking bitch should be fucking dead in the ground. </p><p> </p><p>He snarls at the woman, who only grins in return. </p><p> </p><p>''Hello, boys! Have you missed me?''</p><p> </p><p>''Kate,'' Derek growls, and he wrestles against his bounds, but Stiles can see that they are drenched in Wolfsbane. He feels a pang in his chest to know that Derek is in pain and that his old tormenter is back from the dead.</p><p> </p><p>''How can we fucking miss you if you can't stay dead? How the fuck did you survive Peter's claws? He was so proud of himself. Oh, never mind, fuck. You are a fucking hypocrite, aren't you? You and that disgusting man you call a father are both hypocrites!'' Stiles spat. </p><p> </p><p>The sneer on Kate's face turns colder, and her face partly shifts to reveal jaguar like spots on her face. It even turns purple. </p><p> </p><p>''I see that being kidnapped and poisoned hasn't affected your mouth.'' She snarls. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles stiffened a little when he hears that he is poisoned, but he already figured that out when he couldn't reach his spark. </p><p> </p><p>''Never, I just can't shut up, it's a condition.'' He says, a smirk creeping across his face. </p><p> </p><p>Kate doesn't seem impressed, nor does the other hunters. Come on! Stiles can be BAMF! Just wait and behold when that poison is out of his system.</p><p> </p><p>The hunters start to circle them, and Stiles feels the pending doom that is going to follow creep up on him. He looks at Derek and feels his resolve crumble. If they can get out, it would be a miracle. He had pined for Derek for years now. They are friends, packmates, and Stiles wanted more, but Derek's relationship records are terrible. So he didn't want to ruin anything between them. </p><p> </p><p>But now. Now he wants the man to know what he means to him. He needs to tell Derek that he loves him. That he wants to be with him until he dies, even if that's going to be within minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years. </p><p> </p><p>He turns a little towards Derek to look him in the eyes. But before he can open his mouth, he hears a gun's safety being pulled off and feels the barrel pressed painfully against his head. </p><p> </p><p>Derek's eyes are glazed over like he will cry, he seems terrified, not for himself but for Stiles, and Stiles loves him even more at this moment. </p><p> </p><p>''It's alright, big guy. You should know-'' Stiles is interrupted by Derek. </p><p> </p><p>''Stiles! No, please, please,-'' Derek pleads for something but can't finish it when Kate cackles again. </p><p> </p><p>''Really, Der-bear? Him? How wonderful, I'm going to kill him right in front of you, and you are going to watch.'' She sneers right by Derek's ear. Derek roars from anger and struggles harder against his bonds. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles again tries to say something but is interrupted again when there is a song blaring around him. Centuries from Fall out boy. Weird....</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Some legends are told. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Some turn to dust or to gold. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But you will remember me. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Remember me for centuries. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And just one mistake. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Is all it will take. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> We'll go down in history. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Remember me for centuries. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> (Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Remember me for centuries. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>''What the fuck is this shit?'' Kate snarls, looking around wildly, trying to pinpoint where the song is coming from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Mummified my teenage dreams. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> No, it's nothing wrong with me. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> The kids are all wrong. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> The stories are off. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Heavy metal broke my heart. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek straightens, and it seems like he is listening to something in the room next to them. A dark figure is walking towards them, but it isn't a hunter. Stiles is watching intently, and he feels the barrel of the gun lifted from his head. He gives a silent relieved sigh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Come on, come on and let me in. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And this is for tonight. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> I thought that you would feel. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> I never meant for you to fix yourself. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Some legends are told. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Some turn to dust or to gold. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But you will remember me. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Remember me for centuries. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And just one mistake. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Is all it will take. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> We'll go down in history. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Remember me for centuries. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> (Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah) </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The figure seems to sing along with the song, and the song fades out after the last 'remember me for centuries'. </p><p> </p><p>They can hear a woman's laugh, and Stiles's hairs stand on end. He can feel the power rolling off the woman. This is not a regular witch. This is a spark, just like him. </p><p> </p><p>''I just fucking love that song. And it's so appropriate, don't you think, Katie?'' </p><p> </p><p>Kate goes rigid and seems genuinely afraid for a moment before her stoic face is back in place. But Stiles saw that fear. He looks at Derek, who is also looking at him with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>''You should be dead.'' Kate sneers. </p><p> </p><p>''So should you if that spark is telling the truth.'' The woman counters. </p><p> </p><p>A smirk comes over the woman's face, her mouth is the only thing Stiles can see, and Stiles knows that she is aiming to look powerful and scary. She is succeeding beautifully if you should ask Stiles because he is terrified. </p><p> </p><p>She removes her hood, and yes, she is wearing a hood and fucking cape, and Stiles thinks it looks awesome and scary, a lot scary. </p><p> </p><p>When the hood is down, they can see a beautiful face with soft blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Her eyes focus on Kate and shift to purple and back to the soft blue. </p><p> </p><p>''Did you miss me, Katie?'' She says with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>All the guns are already pointed towards her, but she doesn't seem bothered by it. She only has eyes for Kate. </p><p> </p><p>''Irene-'' Kate starts in a soft voice. Stiles's eyebrows shoot towards his hairline. He didn't think that Kate could sound so soft. Derek cringes next to him. He probably had heard that tone of voice when they were together. Oh shit! Does that mean that this woman also has a history with Kate?</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> ''Don't.''  </em> </strong>The woman, Irene, says. All the sounds and oxygen seems to have left the room. The glare that is aimed at Kate is something that Stiles hopes never to see aimed at him. </p><p> </p><p>Kate seriously whimpers, and Stiles is gaping at this woman, because holy shit. </p><p> </p><p>''Don't even try to talk your way out of your own death. You knew I was coming for you. You knew I would take revenge for what you did to my family and me!'' Irene thunders, the hunters take aim, and one of them even shoots at Irene. </p><p> </p><p>The bullet is stopped before it could hit Irene between the eyes. She looks blankly at the bullet before snapping her fingers. The bullet turns around and buries itself in the hunter's head. He falls down, and the other hunters are staring, horrified at their fallen comrade.</p><p> </p><p>''Really, Katie, I had expected better of you. When I finally found out that you left Europe to go back to the USA, I was impressed. I tried to find you for a couple of years after you left my family house to burn to the ground with my family and me in it.'' Irene says and makes a tsk-tsk sound like she is reprimanding Kate. </p><p> </p><p>''Irene, it wasn't like that! You know I loved you.'' Kate tries, and Stiles sneers at her. It is clear that she tried to kill this Irene just like she tried to do the same with Derek's family. He can feel Derek next to him, gaping at Irene. Dumbfounded that he wasn't the only one that was tricked and betrayed by the hunter. </p><p> </p><p>Irene snarls and waves her hand. A powerful blast of magic is felt through Stiles's core. He gasps for breath and is looking wide-eyed around him. All the hunters are thrown against the walls and are bound by magic. They can't move an inch. </p><p> </p><p>The bounds on his wrists are gone, and he sees that Derek is free too. He tries to stand up but doubles over from the pain. Derek is next to him in an instant helping him up. He leans against Derek and feels relief that they are free run through him. </p><p> </p><p>''You two should go. You probably don't want to see what I'm going to do to them. Especially her.'' Irene sneers. Her eyes flashing purple again. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles looks at Derek, and Derek clears his throat. </p><p> </p><p>''If it's the same to you. We want to see it. She did the same to my family. I want to see that she is dead, once and for all.'' Derek says with steel in his voice, and Stiles feels a sense of pride running through him. </p><p> </p><p>Irene's eyebrow rais in questioning. Intrigued that she wasn't the only one that has suffered from Kate.</p><p> </p><p>''Very well, what is your name shifter?'' She asks. </p><p> </p><p>''Derek, Derek Hale. She killed my family when I was sixteen. About ten years ago.'' </p><p> </p><p>Kate is struggling against her magic bounds. Irene didn't throw her against the wall but on the floor. She is tossing as much as she can, but it is clear that she can't break out of the magic bounds. </p><p> </p><p>Irene sneers again, and her eyes flash purple; Derek's eyes flash blue back at her. </p><p> </p><p>''For fuck sakes, Katie! A minor? I know I was younger than you, but at least I was eighteen when you did it to me!'' Irene bellows at Kate. Rage rolling off her. </p><p> </p><p>Kate is whimpering on the floor, and she trashes harder against the bounds when Irene steps closer. </p><p> </p><p>Irene seems the same age as Stiles, so it would have been three or four years when Kate did it to her, probably just before she went back to Beacon Hills to try to kill Derek again. </p><p> </p><p>''I must say, she didn't seem afraid when we tried to kill her.'' Stiles deadpans. </p><p> </p><p>Irene raises her eyebrow in amusement before pointing at Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>''You, I like you, I see you are not far in your training to be a spark. Do you have a tutor?'' </p><p> </p><p>Stiles is thrown away for a moment before shaking his head. Everything he knows about sparks is from the old Hale library. Deaton never wanted to help him and only said that it was a small spark. But Stiles could almost feel it inside of him and always tried to train it. Feeling he could be more than just human. </p><p> </p><p>''Great, I can teach you if you want. But keep up with the snarky comments, I need humor in my life.'' Irene says. </p><p> </p><p>Derek and Stiles both snort because this is just weird. A spark that is currently holding nine hunters bound and will kill them, thereby saving Derek and Stiles, is now offering to be his tutor. What is his life?</p><p> </p><p>''Sure, I could use some weirdness in my life. Didn't have it enough already.'' Stiles snarks back, and Irene just throws her head back and laughs. </p><p> </p><p>''Awesome! Now, let's see if Katie has some last words.''</p><p> </p><p>Irene snaps her fingers, and they can hear Kate's cursing again. </p><p> </p><p>''I will get you for this! Irene! You will die! Mark my words! You will die just like your family! Screaming for mercy!'' Kate sneers from the floor. Irene just rolls her eyes. Not impressed, Stiles holds Derek a little tighter, knowing that he too feels the words Kate sneers. </p><p> </p><p>''You aren't really original, are you? You aren't getting out of this, Katie, but I do need something of you.'' Irene muses before kneeling next to Kate's head. She grabs a handful of Kate's hair and pulls her up. </p><p> </p><p>''Tell me where your father is. That man has been a menace. He needs to die too.'' Irene snarls into Kate's ear. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles flinches. He can feel the basement where he was thrown in when he was sixteen, he feels the fantom pains of the punches Gerard threw at him, he is gasping for breath, and he can feel Derek cupping his face. </p><p> </p><p>''..iles, Stiles, breath with me, In - that's it, and out. In and out. Good boy.'' Derek says, and Stiles flushes from the name, feeling rather turned on by the praise. Focus Stiles!</p><p> </p><p>Irene is watching them intently, probably picking up on Stiles's distress. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls at Kate's hair roughly. </p><p> </p><p>''Tell me.'' </p><p> </p><p>''Never!'' Kate spats back, before literally spatting at Irene's face. </p><p> </p><p>Irene makes a disgusted face before bashing Kate's head against the floor. Kate lets out a startled and pained gasp, but she is still bound by magic and can't do anything about it. </p><p> </p><p>''That wasn't nice, Katie,'' Irene says while again making a tsk-tsk sound. </p><p> </p><p>The next hour is filled with screams from Kate, and Stiles should be disturbed, but he only feels numb. That bitch deserved everything she is getting and more. </p><p> </p><p>Derek has sucked out as much pain as he could, but Stiles is still aching. After an hour of some of the most disturbing torturing Stiles has ever seen, Kate gives in and gives Irene the location of her father. After he was bitten by Derek and poisoned by Scott, the man didn't even have the decency to die. He is hiding in a safe house somewhere in Colorado. </p><p> </p><p>Kate is bloodied and bruised. You almost can't recognize her. She should be healing, but Irene stopped her healing with magic. </p><p> </p><p>''Well, even if this was as much fun as I hoped for the last couple of years. It's time.'' Irene says while clapping her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles can hear Irene sing under her breath. It seems that she is singing Centuries again, but only one part. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Some legends are told. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Some turn to dust or to gold. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But you will remember me. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Remember me for centuries. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And just one mistake. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Is all it will take. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> We'll go down in history. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Remember me for centuries. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shivers. The message is clear. Kate will remember her, even in the afterlife. </p><p> </p><p>Irene rolls her shoulders and cracks her neck. The hunters against the wall all fall down with broken necks. The simple gesture has Stiles shook to the bone. It didn't even seem to take any energy from her. </p><p> </p><p>Derek places Stiles on the ground because he is too weak at the moment to be standing alone. The poison is still in his system, and his spark is still distraught. </p><p> </p><p>Derek then walks towards Irene. </p><p> </p><p>''I just want to see it up close, to see her eyes go dull. I think you understand.'' Derek says tersely. Irene looks at Derek and nods. </p><p> </p><p>She then looks at Kate before spreading her hand on Kate's breastbone. Kate starts to trash again and scream in agony. She starts to suffocate on her own blood, and blood is coming out of her eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. </p><p> </p><p>Even if Stiles could look away, he wouldn't. He needed to see this, just like Derek. They need to put it behind them. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of moments, the trashing becomes faint, and Kate is starting to still. When she is entirely dead, Irene leans back to sit on her ass. </p><p> </p><p>Silent tears are trailing over her cheeks. She sniffles, and a broken sob is coming from her mouth. She tries to stifle it, but it doesn't work. She doesn't seem to be the kind of woman that cries in front of people, but it's clear that this has taken a lot out of her. </p><p> </p><p>Derek puts a hand on her shoulder, and Stiles stands to walk towards them too. He succeeds and sits next to Irene. Putting an arm around her shoulders. Irene turns into his arms and sobs against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>They don't know how long they have been here or how long Irene needed to calm down, but they do know that they are still alive, and Stiles really needs to tell Derek how he feels about him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they walk into the loft, they are silent. Irene is with them and hasn't spoken since Kate's death. Stiles is too relieved to be back home to question if it's smart to bring Irene with them. </p><p> </p><p>Derek puts her into an empty guest room, and Stiles orders pizza so they can eat before going to bed. Stiles probably should go home, but he doesn't want to. He feels like he needs to tell Derek. He needs to tell Derek he loves him. </p><p> </p><p>The couch dips next to him, and Stiles glances at Derek. It seems that a weight has lifted from his shoulders. As if he knew that Kate still was alive, and now definitely is dead and gone from their lives. </p><p> </p><p>''I ordered pizza,'' Stiles states and curses himself because Derek probably heard him. </p><p> </p><p>''Good.'' Is the only response. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles isn't a patient man and really isn't someone that can keep silent. He wants to fill the silence around them. </p><p> </p><p>''So-''</p><p> </p><p>''Wha-'' </p><p> </p><p>They both begin, and Stiles is taken aback for a moment because Derek doesn't talk much, and if he is willingly trying to say something, Stiles should listen. </p><p> </p><p>''Go ahead,'' Stiles says. </p><p> </p><p>Derek looks uncomfortable for a moment, and Stiles almost wants to take it back. Derek then turns to look at Stiles, and he feels himself flush. The poison is out of his system, and he can feel his magic surround him and Derek. Feeling content. </p><p> </p><p>Derek's gaze is intense, and Stiles is lost in his eyes for a moment. Derek seems to gather himself before he starts talking. </p><p> </p><p>''Stiles, I - we almost lost you today, and I - I just needed to tell you something. And after today, I don't want to wait any longer.'' </p><p> </p><p>Stiles is squirming on his seat. Did Derek know how he felt about him? Is he going to let him down gently? What does Derek mean!?</p><p> </p><p>''Tell me, big guy.'' Stiles murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>Derek seems to decide something for himself, and he leans in before kissing Stiles softly on his lips. Stiles brain short circuit for a moment, and before he knows it, Derek is pulling back, and holy shit! Stiles didn't kiss him back! DEREK FUCKING HALE KISSED HIM, AND HE DIDN'T KISSED HIM BACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!</p><p> </p><p>Derek is blushing, freaking hell, Derek is blushing because he just kissed Stiles, Stiles freaking Stilinksi!</p><p> </p><p>''I'm sorry, I understand. I - I just needed to let you-'' Derek starts, but Stiles doesn't let him finish. He kisses Derek with everything he has. He even throws his leg over Derek and is now straddling him. He is not letting this get away from him. He is in love with Derek, and he needs to show that. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of minutes, air is needed. They are panting against each other, and Stiles is resting his forehead against Derek's. </p><p> </p><p>Derek looks with awe at Stiles, and Stiles is melting on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>''I love you, Derek, god, I love you, I have loved you since the Kanima debacle. I love you so freaking much, and when they pointed a gun against my head, the only thing I could think of was that I needed to tell you how much you mean to me. And that's just it, Derek. You mean everything. I love you.'' Stiles rambles. He doesn't know if Derek was ready to hear this love confession, but he needed to tell him. </p><p> </p><p>Derek looks taken aback for a moment before pulling Stiles in another searing kiss. He breaks it after a couple of moments, and Stiles whine from the loss of contact. Derek chuckles a little before turning serious and cupping Stiles's face. </p><p> </p><p>''You idiot. I love you too. You only were too young when we met, and after- after so much happened, but I love you too.'' </p><p> </p><p>Stiles is pretty sure that if he would try, he could fly right now. He feels light and happy and just wants to keep kissing Derek.</p><p> </p><p>They start to kiss again, and Stiles opens up for Derek when he feels his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. They both moan into the kiss. Derek's hands wander down, and they cup Stiles's ass. Stiles bucks his hips for a little friction because he can already feel his cock growing in his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Derek bucks his hips too, and Stiles thinks he died and is gone to heaven because hot damn, that feels good! He groans when he can feel Derek's cock. Stiles puts his hands against Derek's straining dick, and Derek moans and bucks against the touch. </p><p> </p><p>With just the flick of his hand, Derek's button jumps free, and he slowly pulls down the zipper of Derek's jeans. And oh my god, thank you, gods! Derek goes commando. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles frees Derek's cock from his jeans, and holy mother of god, it's huge. He drools a little when he looks down at it. He strokes it a couple of times before deciding that he needs it in its mouth. Like yesterday. He quickly climbs of Derek. Derek makes an indignant noise, and Stiles chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>''God Derek, this isn't too fast, right? Because I don't know if I can stop now. God, I want to taste you. I want to feel you. I want to see you come undone.'' Stiles rambles while stroking Derek again. He watches Derek's face intently, and those cute bunny teeth come out to bite his lower lip, and that shouldn't look so sinful, but goddamit it does. </p><p> </p><p>''Fuck Stiles! We have known each other for four years. I really don't care. I just want you.'' Derek mumbles, and he already looks fucked out. It is a glorious look on him Stiles decides. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles places soft kisses on Derek's cock before licking him from base to the tip. Derek tries to buck his hips and is making the most beautiful noises. Stiles can't wait any longer and puts Derek's cock in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He hums from the taste, and Derek groans from the warm feeling that is now surrounding him. </p><p> </p><p>''Stiles, fuck! You feel so good. I pictured this so many times. Your lips are beautiful.'' Derek says, and Stiles loves it that Derek is talking so much during sex. </p><p> </p><p>He groans around Derek's cock, and the vibrations are transported through Derek's dick, Derek groans and is panting above him. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the doorbell rings, and Stiles has never been angry about the pizza arriving, but fuck his life! </p><p> </p><p>He lets go of Derek's cock with a pop, and Derek whines.</p><p> </p><p>''Just a moment, love, I will be right back, with my mouth,'' Stiles says with a smirk before kissing Derek for a moment. Derek tries to pull him against him, but Stiles darts away just in time. </p><p> </p><p>He opens the door quickly, and the delivery man raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment. Stiles doesn't even want to know how he looks at the moment. His lips probably red from the kisses and the blowjob he was giving, his hair tousled, yeah, he probably looks fucked out, he loves it. </p><p> </p><p>He pays the man before closing the door fast and darts back to the couch. He throws the pizza on the table before sliding on his knees in front of Derek and not even hesitating before getting Derek's cock in his mouth again. He moans from the taste again. Even if it was just minutes that he was away, he missed it. </p><p> </p><p>Derek bucks into his mouth, and Stiles gags for a moment before he breaths through his nose and bobs his head again. </p><p> </p><p>''Fuck, fuck, fuck, Stiles, I'm going to come, fuck!'' Derek pants.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles doubles his effort, and Derek was indeed close because, within moments, Derek groans, and his release is spurting into Stiles's throat. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles releases him with a pop after he slurped the last of Derek's come. The man is still coming down from his orgasm and is panting. Stiles would love to take a picture because Derek seems so blissed out and happy that Stiles just wants to see him like this all the time. </p><p> </p><p>Derek pulls Stiles on him before kissing him breathless. Stiles is still straining in his pants, but now he has given Derek a blowjob. He wants to eat something. </p><p> </p><p>''Come on, Der, pizzaaaaaaa!'' He says with a big smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Derek grunts but doesn't let Stiles pull away. </p><p> </p><p>''Der, I want to eat, I'm hungry,'' Stiles says with a pout. Derek rolls his eyes. Before leaning down and getting the pizza boxes of the table. </p><p> </p><p>''I will feed you if we are going to my bedroom after,'' Derek says in a husky voice, and Stiles is already nodding, god he wants that. He wants to be in Derek's bed and be fed by Derek. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>They eat, and they feed each other, it's sweet and messy, and sensual and Stiles loves it. He doesn't leave Derek's lap, and his cock really needs some attention soon because it's starting to hurt inside his pants. </p><p> </p><p>When the last of the pizza is devoured, Derek picks him up by his ass and lifts him up. He may be, or maybe not let out a squeal. He says not, but Derek is laughing too hard. </p><p> </p><p>They are into Derek's bedroom within moments. They put a pizza in front of the guest room where Irene is staying. She probably needs to eat too when she wakes up. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles bounces on the bed, but Derek is on him instantly. They kiss until they need air again, and then Derek starts to undress them both. He grabs lube from the side table before turning back to Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>''Is this okay?'' Derek asks before he does anything further. Stiles nods eagerly. He can't wait to have Derek in him. </p><p> </p><p>Derek puts lube on his fingers before stroking over Stiles pucker. Stiles played with his fingers and dildos before but never had someone else enter him. When Derek puts his first finger in, Stiles flinches a little before relaxing and moaning from the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Derek goes to work slowly. He is opening Stiles up in an agonizingly slow pace, and Stiles is panting and begging beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>''Der, fuck, der, God, fuck. Please, please, please fuck me.'' Stiles rambles. Derek stills, and his eyes go wide with lust. </p><p> </p><p>''You sure?'' He says with a husky voice. </p><p> </p><p>''Yes, yeah, please, si, ja, uhu, dah, please in how many languages do you wanna hear it?'' Stiles says breathlessly. Derek laughs at Stiles antics, and Stiles beams at him. </p><p> </p><p>Derek puts lube on his cock and more on Stiles's ass when he pulls his fingers out of Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>He lines himself up against Stiles's entrance and slowly pushes in. They both groan from the feeling. Derek keeps himself still so that Stiles can adjust. </p><p> </p><p>''Fuck! Move, Derek! God, fuck!'' Stiles rambles. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles is moaning with every buck Derek makes, but when Derek bucks his hips for the third time, Stiles feels his prostate being hit again and again. He feels his orgasm crashing over him, and he cries out when he comes all over Derek's and his own chest.</p><p> </p><p>Derek stills for a moment before bucking faster and groaning when he comes again. Stiles feels his cock pulsing inside of him. They are both panting until Derek pulls out and falling next to Stiles. He gathers Stiles in his arms before he starts shaking. Stiles looks up and sees that Derek is laughing. </p><p> </p><p>''Why are you laughing? Was it that bad?'' Stiles asks, insecure.</p><p> </p><p>''No! No! No! It's just that I didn't expect this. And fuck. Stiles. I love you.'' </p><p> </p><p>Stiles feels himself warm from the words and chuckles against Derek's chest. </p><p> </p><p>''Love you too, Sourwolf.''</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next weeks are spent in the loft. Stiles doesn't see anybody except Derek and Irene. He is learning so much from her. It's crazy. He could have learned this all years ago if he just had a tutor. </p><p> </p><p>Irene just stayed at the loft, she had proposed to look for an apartment or hotel, but Derek was having none of it. It felt right that she was here. The rest of the pack doesn't know about the abduction or about Irene. But Stiles knew it would come to an end. </p><p> </p><p>After two weeks, Lydia barges into the loft. Demanding why she hasn't seen Stiles or Derek. They did send the pack messages, but most of them were busy with studying, so nobody noticed that Stiles and Derek weren't really social at the moment. It was peaceful, and Stiles loved to stay with Derek. And the sex was amazing. </p><p> </p><p>When Lydia barged in, Stiles was in the middle of a lesson with Irene. He flinched when he saw who barged in and started to stumble out an apology. But Lydia wasn't even looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>She had her eyes narrowed but was looking at Irene. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>''Lyds, this is Irene. She is helping me with my spark because she is a spark herself. Irene, this is Lydia-'' He stopped talking when she stalked towards Lydia and carefully grabbed her hand and placed a kiss against Lydia's knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>Lydia blushed, she freaking blushed! Stiles had never seen that!</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Derek, who was also watching with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>''Lydia, my, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Could I buy you a drink?'' Irene said smoothly with a smirk. Lydia seems lost for words for a moment before nodding. </p><p> </p><p>''Yeah, that would be nice. But I should warn you. I only want the best.'' Lydia says with her normal air of fake superiority. </p><p> </p><p>Irene smirks again and flashes her eyes purple. </p><p> </p><p>''That sounds about right, and believe me, you will remember me for centuries.'' </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>